


Bad Idea

by ch63



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch63/pseuds/ch63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley and Spike both have a history of bad ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Idea

I.

This was a bad idea.

He knows that.

It says something though, that inviting one quarter of the Scourge of Europe into his bed isn’t the _worst_ decision he’s ever made. 

He’s not sure it would even make the top five, actually. 

At least Spike won’t lose his soul and go on a bloody rampage because they slept together. Although bloody rampages are definitely still an option with Spike, even _with_ his soul, if he feels the situation calls for it.

Which makes it all the more peculiar that Wesley feels safer now than he has in a very long time.

 

II.

This was a bad idea.

He knows that.

It’s not the _worst_ idea he’s ever had, mind, but he has to admit, if only to himself, that the bar for that one is set a tad on the low side. He knows all too well his penchant for falling hard for the most unsuitable people. And what does that get him?

Dead, that’s what.

Twice.

So, no falling for the warm, shaggable, vulnerable Watcher, right? That would be the worst idea of all.

He does his best to ignore the voice in his head asking when _that’s_ ever stopped him.

 

III.

Wesley looks down at the sorceror at his feet and the knife fallen from the dead hand, and shudders.

If Spike hadn’t been with him today, if he’d had to do this alone…. It doesn’t bear thinking about, but he can’t help thinking about it anyway.

“You OK, pet?”

Wesley’s shaky nod clearly isn’t enough reassurance, because the Spike-scented folds of his lover’s duster are suddenly around his shoulders, and the vampire’s arm is carefully pulling him in close. Wesley lets himself be cosseted, just for a moment.

Maybe, he thinks, this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This started life as a single drabble from Wesley’s POV. And then Spike butted in before I’d finished that, after which I was ambushed by the third drabble. so the first one was actually the last one to be finished.


End file.
